


Wild Honey 3 | The Incest Remix

by mrs_leary (julie)



Series: Wild Honey [4]
Category: Island - Jane Rogers, Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-26
Updated: 2009-09-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie/pseuds/mrs_leary
Summary: You may be glad to know that one of the listed relationships doesn’t progress beyond a kiss!However: Incest abounds! Gratuitous het! A threesome! Unbridled domesticity! Idealised parenting! Sex! Lots of sex!Also: It’s not my fault! Jane Rogers started the whole incest thing!





	Wild Honey 3 | The Incest Remix

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure self-indulgence, and needn’t be taken seriously (indeed, can be safely ignored) by anyone who wants the three Wild Honey stories to remain unsullied. This kind of works as five missing scenes for the third fic. But I’m really not seriously suggesting that all this happened or is realistic within the bounds of the three ‘canonical’ stories. These are just some fancies I’ve had along the way. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This flight of fancy has nothing at all to do with the actual Colin Morgan or Bradley James, or the fictional Calum MacLeod or Nikki Black, or indeed with anyone sane. The story is purely imaginary, and is not intended to cause offence. And I’m really sorry.

# Wild Honey 3 | The Incest Remix

♦

### May 2005 | Bradley

They had done this four times now. Already enough to establish a pattern. Three times at Nikki and Calum’s house on Aysaar, and once in a hotel suite when Bradley was on the road for a series of away games. Well, they had actually done it eight or nine times now, as apparently they had a two or three day window of opportunity each month. So far they hadn’t had any luck. This would be their fifth month. Nikki was amazingly patient and full of faith. Calum was starting to get a bit anxious, and was looking more and more woebegone. Bradley was… prepared to do whatever it took. That was all. 

He and Calum would shut themselves away in the bathroom, and they would toss Bradley off into a cup, both of their hands on him. Calum was involved in every part of this process. Calum would carefully draw Bradley’s spunk up into a syringe, and he’d press a kiss to Bradley’s mouth before reverently carrying the syringe through into the bedroom, and Nikki. Bradley never enquired about who did what then. He trusted them. He trusted them implicitly. He trusted his lover and his lover’s sister to do this in an appropriate way – by which he meant loving and respectful, and finding the right balance between proper and intimate. 

Then Calum would come back into the bathroom, and they would hold each other close, heads tucked in against each other’s shoulders, trying not to listen, not to witness. Cos apparently Nikki was supposed to have an orgasm, if she possibly could. Apparently it helped the process along. Bradley didn’t enquire why, but found himself reflecting with some satisfaction that maybe biology hadn’t given women quite such a raw deal after all. 

Soon enough Nikki would call them through. Calum would dash back in, eager to be there for The Actual Moment. The Conception. The very beginning of their child. She’d be lying on her back with her feet up, her hips raised on a pillow – and Calum would stretch himself out with Nikki on the bed, cradle her close in an affectionate snuggle, gently rocking her, crooning to her, occasionally stroking her belly. Bradley would be a bit slower to settle himself in a chair by the bed. He usually heeled off his shoes and put his feet up, pressing them gently against some part of Calum so that the two of them felt connected. And they’d all talk together, quietly, or more often Bradley would read to them. Nikki only needed to stay there for half an hour, but sometimes they were so comfortable it would be an hour or two before any of them stirred. 

That was how they’d done it before now. The month of May was different.

♦

They were about to attempt this for the second time in as many days. Bradley waited a while in the bathroom for Calum to appear. He could hear Calum talking low with Nikki in the other room, but didn’t try listening in. They seemed to be arguing back and forth about something. Let them have their privacy. 

Then Calum finally burst in, and stopped, staring wide–eyed at Bradley. He opened his mouth as if about to say something, but then closed it again. 

‘What is it?’ Bradley asked. ‘Is there a problem?’ 

Calum shook his head, though he seemed a little doubtful. 

‘Is it Nikki? Something’s wrong?’ 

Calum just took Bradley’s hands in both of his, and gazed at him imploringly. Backed away a step, bringing Bradley with him. 

Bradley murmured, ‘What is it, wild honey?’ 

Calum backed away again, leading him on. And they were in the bedroom. Nikki was sitting up in the bed, looking at him warily. Bradley stared back at her, glanced again at Calum’s pleading face. Began adding it up for himself. 

‘It’s not working,’ Calum whispered. 

‘Did he tell you already?’ Nikki asked, her voice a bit tight. 

‘No,’ Bradley replied. ‘But I guess I –’ 

_‘Please,’_ Calum begged. 

Bradley found himself rubbing reassuringly at Calum’s hands, massaging them between his fingers and the base of his thumbs. ‘You want me to… You want me and Nikki to…’ 

Nikki said very clearly and confidently, ‘I’m sure you don’t want to, Bradley. You just tell him that. I won’t take offence, and Calum knows how to take _no_ for an answer.’ 

That soft wild imploring look in Calum’s beautiful sea–blue eyes. 

‘Calum,’ Nikki continued, apparently taking Bradley’s silence as her answer, ‘we’ll keep trying. I promise we’ll keep trying. But we’ll stick to what we agreed. You know you can’t just throw an idea like this at us, and expect us to –’ 

_‘Bradley…’_

‘Nikki,’ he said, rather shakily. ‘Would you be prepared to, if I was?’ 

She stared at him. ‘ _Could_ you? I mean –’ 

He grinned, but there was no humour in it. ‘First time for everything. But it was never about me not liking women. I just… always loved men.’ 

‘Oh god.’ It was as if she suddenly realised that Calum’s idea was an actual possibility. She dropped her head into her hands. ‘You know,’ she said, muffled – ‘and I already told him this – the chances of conception doing it the old–fashioned way aren’t much higher than doing it with the turkey baster. It’s not necessarily going to take any better.’ 

_‘Please…’_ Calum whispered – and then he was pleading, ‘It will work this way. If we do it properly. It’s the way we should do it. I _know_ it will work.’ 

Bradley exchanged a glance with Nikki. They knew it was mostly wishful thinking on Calum’s part. But they had already crossed so many lines. What was one more? 

‘It’s already weird,’ Nikki commented, as if reading his mind. ‘This is only one step beyond.’ 

‘The thing is,’ Bradley said thickly, ‘I’ll do anything he wants, as long as it doesn’t hurt anyone else.’ 

‘You’d even fuck a woman?’ she asked bluntly. 

He looked at her as honestly as he knew how. ‘I _like_ you, Nikki. It’s not as if it would be a hardship.’ 

She considered him for long moments, just gazing steadily at Bradley, leaving Calum’s pleas to one side. And she lifted a hand towards him. ‘Then let’s try making a baby, Bradley James.’

♦

‘Properly,’ Calum was muttering while he got them all organised. ‘We have to do this properly.’ Which apparently meant that they should all be naked. Even Calum. Bradley shrugged, and went with it – discarding the rest of his clothes after Calum had made a start. 

Nikki lay back, her hand both modest and immodest, both hiding and stimulating her own genitals. Bradley supposed she thought to save him the trouble. They didn’t kiss. None of them engaged mouth to mouth, although Calum pressed kisses to Nikki’s temple as he stretched himself out along her side. He slid a hand across to cup her breast, to rub at a nipple with the pad of his thumb, just as he’d do for Bradley. For a moment Nikki almost frowned as if considering just how proper it was for her brother to do that – but then she looked at Calum directly, and smiled in the way she did when he needed reassurance or acceptance. 

Bradley let out a breath, knelt up on the bed, and reached down for himself, tugged his own already interested cock into hardness. This would have to be a provide–your–own–foreplay deal, obviously. He looked down at Nikki’s body, just as pale but not as slim as her brother’s and of course somewhat curvier. He liked it well enough. It wasn’t impossible to imagine taking the next step. It was when he looked at Calum’s beautiful lean length at her side that his cock kicked hungrily, though. Oh, the scatterings of dark hair across that chest, and the undulation of ribs, then that narrow waist and bony hip… 

Calum reached for him, beckoned him down. ‘My handsome prince… Make a baby with us…’ 

Nikki’s eyes lowered as Bradley shifted between her thighs, and her reassuring smile seemed a little fixed. But she also lifted a hand towards him. 

‘This is really all right with you?’ Bradley murmured. ‘Nikki –’ 

‘Yes,’ she said. Looking up at him, though she blushed. ‘Yes. Bradley – My brother –’ 

And then he was lying over her, leaning his weight on one elbow, reaching down – and of course her hand was there already, guiding him in – and he knew the mechanics of it, of course, but the lush snug feel of her cunt made him gasp – and Calum was crooning at them, stroking down Bradley’s back – Bradley propped his free hand just the other side of Calum’s waist so they were embracing – and he was thrusting, moving carefully but diligently, and they were all panting, avoiding each other’s gaze at first, but then looking at each other, _watching_ – so close, so intimate, so _right_ – 

‘Properly,’ said Calum again, slipping his hand down to rub against Nikki’s clit, to graze fingertips against Bradley’s hardness where he plunged into her – Bradley gasped again – Nikki’s arm around Calum, holding him to her, while her other hand toyed with her own nipple before lifting to toy with Bradley’s – ‘Nikki…’ Calum was crooning. ‘Nikki…’ 

‘If you’ll never leave me, brother –’ 

‘Not now nor ever,’ he vowed. 

And she was coming, arching back, her thighs tightening around Bradley’s waist even as she took him in further – he watched her in awe, almost unaware that Calum was rubbing his face and whimpering against Bradley’s shoulder and chest, then suddenly biting at Bradley’s nipple – and he was coming, planting his seed deep within her, crying out, ‘Calum!’ as he came, came, shuddering, pouring out his seed – _‘God – Calum!’_ – as he heard from Calum’s stuttering breath that he was coming, too, pressed hard against Nikki’s hip. 

And she was murmuring, ‘Calum… Calum…’ – Calum pressing kisses to her hair, his hand still pleasuring her so that she shook and curled up, clutching Bradley tight, and it seemed his own pleasure would never end. 

And then both of the men were whispering her name in wonder, in gratitude, and Calum wrapped them all up in the warmest most encompassing hug known to man. The three of them stayed there, joined, holding each other close while nature took its own sweet inevitable course. 

And in those moments, it happened. They created a life.

♦

### October 2005 | Calum

Lying curled up close together on Nikki’s bed, a long slow warm afternoon passing, Nikki dozing, cradled in his arms. _You miss him, don’t you?_ Glancing back at him – light eyes, mischievous chin – so beautiful, his sister – he’d asked Ruby for the right word, and it was ethereal. Sally said elfin, which meant like an elf. Beautiful ethereal elfin Nikki. _You miss Bradley._ Missing Bradley, yes, I want Bradley to be here or for me to be there. Her hand reaching back to comb fingers through his hair. _Calum?_

_Yeah,_ he said, the lack of Bradley an ache within him without him, the absence of his beautiful prince when it was the only possible time – _These are the only days he’ll have free until the commitment ceremony._ And – _And it’s his birthday!_

She smiled at him, not a happy–smile but a kind of sad–smile, maybe wistful? He’d have to ask – but before he could say her name, she said, _It’s good for him to spend the time with Rupert. It’s good for both of them. Cos after the ceremony he won’t be Rupert’s any more. He’ll be yours._

_He’ll still be Rupert’s,_ Calum insisted, though he did know what she meant. _He’ll be mine and Rupert’s and yours and the baby’s…_ The baby! He grinned as he looked down at her, Nikki’s slim little body with a big round bump in the middle – he carefully slipped his hand down to the bump, marvelled at how very firm it was. _Does it hurt?_ he asked quietly. _I don’t want it to hurt you. But it’s filling you up! And it’s gonna get bigger!_

_It’s OK, silly. We’re designed to stretch._

_You’re beautiful,_ he murmured in her ear, cos she was. _You’re beautiful and I love you and you’re making a baby for us._

_Calum…_

_And I love you and I miss –_ He was hard – He was hard against her, and it was forbidden of course it was wrong, very wrong, there were stories about how wrong it was. But in those stories they couldn’t help feeling that way, the brothers and the sisters, they just loved each other so much. He’d done a very bad thing once. Calum MacLeod had – _I did a bad thing,_ he whispered. 

_What’s that?_ she asked, not understanding. 

_Back then._ Sliding his hand up to her neck, wrapping it close but not digging his fingers in this time. He’d held her facedown with his hand on her neck and for one awful moment he hadn’t cared about anything other than himself. 

She understood. She remembered. She was very still, she was thinking hard. Then she said, _I forgave you, you know. Right away. It was my fault._

_No. I was a bad person._

She turned her head, cupped his face. _You’ve never hurt anyone else like that, have you? Not anyone, not me, not Bradley…_

_No._ He blushed a little, thinking of the times he and Bradley got a bit rough. But that was cos they wanted to, they were playing, they got excited by it. Bradley would go wild like that sometimes when he didn’t want Calum to be gentle. _Don’t be too gentle with me tonight, wild honey,_ he’d say. And then – Calum swallowed – Calum would run wild and mostly he would remember to be careful, until the end when neither of them cared about being careful at all. He was excited now. He’d been thinking he’d be with Bradley now. He’d been thinking he’d be having sex, after weeks and weeks and weeks apart. 

Nikki stretched up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. _It’s all right, Calum. You’re a good man. We all know that. Bradley knows. Rupert knows. I know. You’re the best man I ever met in my whole life._

This shook him out of his thoughts. Calum frowned. _Not better than Bradley._

She laughed. _You’re in love with him. I’m not. He’s amazing, but for me you’re the better man._

_No,_ he protested. This was wrong wrong wrong. He never – _He never did bad things like I did._

_You’re going to be such a great father._ She kissed him. _I’m so glad you’re going to be this baby’s father._

I’m so glad. Calum let his hand shape itself to her belly again. But he insisted, _Bradley’s going to be a great father, too._

And she agreed, smiling. Not treating him like a child, but meaning it. _Yes, Bradley is, too._ Then she turned a little towards him – _I love you_ – and when she leaned in to press another kiss to his cheek, Calum shifted just enough so that her mouth met his. They were still for a long moment, lips against lips. His beautiful beloved sister. She stared at him with those ethereal eyes full of light. He stared back. He blinked. He wanted – He wanted – 

He moved a little moaning in hunger and then they were kissing – properly, like he kissed Bradley, only this was – this was – Nikki. _Nikki!_ he gasped. 

_I’m sorry, I’m sorry,_ she said pulling away. 

But he wouldn’t let her go. _Nikki…_

_What about Bradley? You don’t want to be unfaithful to him._

_I’m yours and his and Rupert’s and the baby’s –_

_Calum, you have to know the difference. We’re all family, yes. But there’s family you have sex with, like Bradley, and family you don’t. Like the rest of us._

_Nikki –_ and she was kissing him again – _I love you_ – he was shifting against her, and she against him, and his hand was running up her bare thigh, her dark blue dress bunching up his arm, his beloved beautiful sexy sister, she’d been his first love before he’d known who she was – 

_I thought it all went away,_ she said – or did he say it? _How I felt about you? When you told me you were Susan. – When I told you I was Susan. Didn’t it all just vanish?_ Words and kisses and breaths and nibbles between them, shared by lips and tongues and throats. – _It kinda did. And it’s kinda always been there._

_Calum!_ Her white panties pushed halfway down her thighs. 

He fumbled with his jeans, wrestled for a moment with a zip that fought him, briefs that argued obstinately. You’re a bad man, Calum MacLeod. _Damn it! Nikki, Nikki, are you sure?_

_Not if you’re not._

_What?_

_Oh, Calum…_ She sounded wild and full of need but also worried – He was free suddenly, the briefs changing their mind, and he was pushing against her. _Are you sure?_ she asked. _You could walk away now, this minute, and it would be all right._

_I’m sure. My briefs weren’t._

She stared at him, quiet like in the middle of a storm. _What?_

_I can take no for an answer,_ he reminded her. _You taught me that. Are you saying no?_

_No. I’m saying yes._

_Yes. Me, too. I’m saying yes._ And he was moving against her, and pressing close for a kiss – and he said his lips against hers, _The baby? I won’t hurt the baby?_

And she laughed. _No, Fir Apple._

_But Bradley said… I’m big._ He was embarrassed and proud and anxious. _He said… very big._

More laughter. She thought that was so funny! Calum’s mouth twitched, too, cos Nikki’s laugh was catching. _Then_ _I’m sure he’s a very happy man. But don’t worry, the baby’s tucked away safe._

But he was gentle and he was careful, just in case, slow and gentle like Bradley wanted it sometimes, slow and sure and endless like waves breaking on the shore and falling back, breaking and falling, until Nikki was gasping and hot and heavy in his arms – and then it was like an earthquake when she came – and Calum lost his grasp on gentle for a little while. But she was all right. And the baby was fine. The three of them together were somewhere beyond fine. _I love you._

_I love you, too._

_We’ll never have to think about back then again?_

_Never,_ she said. _We’ll only ever think about this._

And Calum snuggled in close beside her, and sang softly, stroking the baby bump, until Nikki smiling fell asleep.

♦

### Bradley

The kitchen of the house in Devon was dark and quiet and warm and snug. The two of them pottered about, Bradley drying the last of the dishes, and Rupert making a pot of tea. ‘Are you sure you wouldn’t rather have gone out?’ Rupert asked for the tenth time. 

‘No, Dad,’ Bradley replied yet again, with a soft wry smile. ‘I wanted to be here with you.’ 

‘You could go out now,’ Rupert offered. ‘There’s still plenty of time for… dancing. Clubbing. Whatever it is you young people do these days.’ 

Bradley snorted. ‘Young people,’ he complained. ‘I’ve just turned thirty–four!’ 

‘Oh yes, ancient.’ They exchanged an amused glance. 

‘By the end of the year I’ll be married,’ Bradley continued, hanging up the tea towel, and turning to prop his hip against the bench near where the tea was steeping. ‘By the end of February I’ll be a father. By the end of May I’ll be retiring as a player. I’m not exactly thinking of clubbing any more, you know?’ 

Rupert came over with the two worn old mugs the father and son always used for their tea, and started pouring. Wisps of steam trailed up, and they were surrounded by the familiar scent of Rupert’s evening tea, the Keemun brew. Rupert took off his glasses and wiped them. ‘Life doesn’t end once you’re married.’ 

‘I know that,’ Bradley gently replied. ‘In some ways, I guess it begins.’ 

‘Yes.’ Rupert glanced up at him with a smile, and then looked up properly. Seriously. His gaze roamed over Bradley’s face. And after a while he said very quietly, ‘I couldn’t possibly be prouder of you, son.’ 

The breath hitched in Bradley’s throat. ‘Dad…’ he whispered. 

‘You have achieved so much. In your work. In creating your own family. In loving… the people in your life who really matter. It’s more than even I could have wished for you.’ 

Bradley stumbled a step closer, pushing along the bench. Every word was precious. He caught each one, and carefully stored it away. 

Rupert was looking at him, wondering. ‘And you are so very…’ His gaze dropped, he cleared his throat. ‘Is it strange to be proud of _what_ you are as well as who you are? So beautiful and athletic and strong. I don’t know where you got any of that from. Your mother was beautiful, too, but she looked nothing like you, not really. And we were both so very much of the mind, not of the body. Except, of course, for…’ 

‘Dad…’ Another step closer, enclosed by the dark kitchen, wrapped up together by the wafting steam of the tea. 

‘Bradley.’ Looking at him again, very directly, searching his expression, and finally frowning a little. Saying, very carefully as if each and every word was an unexploded bomb, ‘Bradley – does my opinion – still matter so much?’ 

‘Yes,’ he said, his voice stripped raw by the truth. 

‘My approval?’ 

‘Yes.’ 

‘Bradley…’ Rupert closed his eyes, sagging a little. ‘You are your own man now.’ 

‘I was yours first.’ 

‘Bradley –’ 

‘Every time you say my name, another little piece of me slots into place.’ 

‘Don’t you think – that process should be – That process should have been completed a long time ago. You are complete now, Bradley.’ 

‘Dad.’ One last step, and he pushed tentatively against Rupert’s side. Rested his forehead on Rupert’s shoulder. 

After a very long moment, Rupert’s arm came up to embrace him reassuringly. But he said, with a pure clear sorrow, ‘I haven’t done very well by you, Bradley.’ 

A great dry sob heaved out of him in protest. ‘You’ve been perfect! I love you. You were – Until I met Calum, you were the one great love of my life.’ 

Rupert gasped out his name again. ‘Bradley…!’ 

Bradley gathered all his courage and lifted his head. Looked at his father. Stripped bare, with all his needs showing, with all his love, all his yearning. 

A hand lifting to cup his face, as Rupert gazed back at him, full of wonder. Sorrow still, yes, but also wonder and warmth. ‘How very beautiful you are,’ Rupert whispered. And when Bradley pushed up, letting his eyes drift closed, Rupert pressed a kiss to his forehead, another to his cheek – and then at last, at last, pressed a kiss to his mouth. 

It could have been a chaste kiss, a safe loving kiss to push the last little piece of him home – but Bradley parted his lips and moaned, and Rupert responded almost as if he didn’t even want to help himself. Both hands cupping Bradley’s face now, and his mouth hungrily snaffling him as if Rupert himself could not be whole without Bradley. 

‘Please, Dad,’ as Rupert’s mouth roamed over his face, his cheekbones, his eyelids, his temples. ‘ _Please,_ Dad…’ 

‘So beautiful… So very beautiful…’ 

‘Complete me. Finish it. You know how.’ 

Rupert lifting his head to stare at him, startled, afraid, intrigued. Wanting. 

‘Finish it like you started it. Become part of me, like you made yourself part of her.’ 

‘Bradley…’ Protesting, yearning, needing. 

‘Take me to your bed and finish the process once and for all.’ 

He sounded as if he still doubted, but Rupert said, ‘Yes. Yes, I –’ 

Bradley took one of Rupert’s hands in his, and took a step towards the stairs. ‘Take me to your bed.’ 

‘Yes. Yes, son. My beautiful son…’

♦

On his back in Rupert’s bed, which creaked under them with every long hard thrust, Rupert driving into him with his body, with his words. ‘You are so beautiful… So perfect… The son every man dreams of having… Clever… Successful… Loving… Loved as you deserve… Heroic… Your soul as beautiful as your face…’ 

‘Dad…’ he murmured, intoxicated. ‘ _You’re_ beautiful, Dad… Rupert… Father… I love you. _I love you!_ ’ 

‘And I love you, son. Bradley…’ Rupert had been holding himself at arm’s length, but now he eased down to his elbows, and Bradley curled up closer underneath him, wrapping him up with arms and legs, widening his thighs further still to let him in, to take him in. ‘Bradley, I love you so much,’ Rupert murmured, those changeable eyes now so warm, so generous. ‘You’ve been mine alone for so long. We’ve clung too tightly, even when we’ve been so far apart.’ 

‘Dad – don’t let me go – don’t ever let me go.’ 

‘I won’t _ever_ let you go. But in a few moments… when we are done…’ as those strong relentless thrusts continued as if they might last forever… ‘you will be complete. You will be your own man. Perfect and loving and loved.’ 

‘Dad!’ He arched back, wanting more of Rupert inside him, wanting to take him in so deep they could never part again. 

‘And you will _know_ you are loved, always and forever loved, and you will not care about my moods and my wrongheadedness and my limits –’ 

‘Dad, _please_ …’ 

‘In a few moments, you will let me go… because you will _know_ that you deserve to be perfectly happy… with your boyfriend, your husband… with your sister… with your child… with your father…’ 

‘Yes. _Yes!_ ’ God, and he felt so strong. Bradley lifted up into Rupert’s thrusts, meeting them, answering them, giving as much love as he took, until they both overflowed with it. 

‘Your fallible old father, who loves you so very very much.’ 

‘Your son – your hopeless son – who adores you.’ 

‘In a few moments…’ Rupert suddenly tensed and curled in with a groan, as if the moments would be very short and very few indeed. ‘You will be whole, and entirely yourself.’ 

‘Rupert… Father… I love you…’ And he pushed up to kiss his father, to shape his hand to Rupert’s nape, to keep him there – they kissed deeply, and Rupert’s thrusts became ragged as he came, his moan spilling into Bradley’s mouth as he finished what he had started thirty–four years and nine months before – and for a long last perfect moment they were one creature, one man, one love. 

But then at last they broke apart, and as they lay there together close in each other’s arms, they healed into two. Two. Two men separate and whole and indivisible.

♦

### May 2008 | Rupert

Calum was astonishing. 

With Bradley away conquering the world with the women’s football team he coached, and Nikki away gathering more folk tales from the Orkney Islands, Rupert had thought he might make himself useful to Calum who would surely have his hands full coping with the three youngsters on his own. But while Rupert had spent plenty of time with Bradley and his family, he now realised he’d never spent any significant time alone with only Calum and the children. And Rupert found he had a lot to learn. 

Susan was two years and three months, and the twins Davey and Jenny had just turned one and though still crawling were alarmingly fast and incurably curious. They were all three full of a healthy energy and joy that made Rupert question yet again what on earth he himself had been thinking of as a father. His instinct had been to control and channel. Maybe it was a generational thing. Calum’s instinct was to go with it, and reflect back the good stuff while setting boundaries and not taking any nonsense. He let them be themselves far beyond the point that Rupert would have thought desirable – and indeed when Bradley was there things were a little stricter, though nowhere close to what Bradley had experienced as a child. And the results spoke for themselves. If these three children didn’t grow up into the happiest and most fulfilled adults that ever existed, it wouldn’t be for want of love and generosity and affirmation. It wouldn’t be for want of good parenting. 

Calum was truly astonishing. 

‘Bedtime in fifteen minutes, princess,’ he announced to Susan at quarter to seven. The twins had been settled since six. 

‘Aw, Daddy, ’m showing Grandy my farm ’imals.’ Which was true. Rupert had watched helplessly as she’d laid out the entire collection across the living room carpet, nattering all the while. 

‘Time to pack them up again, sweetheart, and brush your pearly whites and your goldy locks, and change into your jimmy–jams.’ 

She giggled at his language, despite protesting, ‘But Grandy ’ll –’ 

‘Maybe Granddad will read you a story once you’re settled.’ 

‘Oh,’ said Rupert. ‘Of course. It would be a pleasure.’ 

‘Aw… aw wight.’ 

From there it was a flurry of Calum and Susan through the bathroom and bedroom with brushes and clothes and shared giggles, until suddenly peace descended and Rupert was required. Susan slept in a regular single bed now. Rupert found Calum lying there beside her, on top of the covers but curled up around her, head by hers on the pillow, crooning a quiet lullaby. But her bright blue eyes tracked Rupert’s every move while he selected a book at random and brought it over. He proceeded to read some rather alarming Roald Dahl tale of a crocodile that ate juicy little children. Not exactly the sort of thing he’d have ever chosen for Bradley. Susan seemed delighted by it, though, and it was Calum who dropped off to sleep first. But finally Susan could fight the yawns off no longer, and suddenly slipped heavily away into slumber. Rupert quietly closed the book, and decided to wait for a few minutes before tip-toeing out. He watched these two beautiful people – his family – Calum bewitching with his long face and wild dark hair, and Susan gorgeous with Bradley’s colouring and Nikki’s pointed chin. 

Calum suddenly opened one eye, and carefully considered Susan. Then slowly began drawing himself up off the bed without disturbing her. Rupert barely suppressed his chuckles. ‘You’re full of wiles!’ he whispered as they let themselves out and closed the door behind them. Calum just grinned at him. 

Rupert made a pot of tea in the evening’s peace, while Calum pottered around putting a pie in the oven to heat, and making a salad from vegetables and herbs he’d grown himself. Rupert presumed to take the tea through to the living room, wanting the comfort of the lounge. 

When Calum came in to join him, Rupert was rather startled to find the young man landing right beside him, and pushing up against his side, into his arms, leaning his head upon Rupert’s shoulder, pushing both arms around Rupert’s waist. ‘Calum…?’ 

A flash of those blue eyes, and a cheeky grin – and then Calum was shifting up, stretching up, and those perfect pretty pink lips of his were pressed against Rupert’s own – and since when had Rupert even noticed that his son–in–law’s mouth was pretty? – and as Rupert’s lips parted in an instinctive protest, Calum’s were moving in a strangely innocent kiss – sweet, so sweet, and nothing like the passionate or even the affectionate kisses Rupert had witnessed Calum giving Bradley. Innocent – and Rupert did his very best to reflect that back to his beloved Calum – the linchpin of this unexpected family of theirs. None of it would have been possible without Calum, or without the wisdom Bradley had shown in choosing Calum to love. 

The kiss broke, and Calum settled back down into their shared comfortable embrace. Rupert waited for a while, but it appeared that was that. That was all that could or would or indeed should happen. After a while longer, when he was really sure nothing inappropriate was expected or intended, Rupert gently commented, ‘How very blessed we all are to have you in our lives, Calum.’ 

And Calum kind of squirmed happily further into his arms. And they held each other there with Calum occasionally nuzzling and Rupert gently stroking Calum’s back or hair or shoulders – until the timer on the oven dinged, and Calum headed off with a smile to see to their dinner. 

Rupert slowly followed after him, collected the cutlery, and sat at the table. All the time, his gaze following his son–in–law, and drinking in Calum’s joyful contentment. When Calum brought over the two plates full of delicious–looking food, he pressed one last kiss to the top of Rupert’s head before sliding into the seat beside him. Rupert smiled at him in gratitude. 

It seemed that Calum could astonish for England.

♦

### Nikki

If neither Rupert or Nikki had more work to do in the evening, they’d have another glass of wine after dinner, sitting there on the lounge talking together with their socked or bare feet up on the pouffe playing footsie – and then they’d dance. They would dance. For a long while, Nikki had gone along with this almost as if she were acting in a play about how adults behaved with each other. Eventually she had committed to it with a full heart. The two of them had revisited the dances of their respective youths, they’d make complete hashes of the Jitterbug and the Macarena, they’d done abstract things to classical music until they were laughing too hard to even stand – and then, wonderfully, they’d slow–dance, until it was time to retire and read or make love. 

Tonight as they slow–danced to a scratchy lp of old jazz songs, it seemed obvious that Rupert had something on his mind. Nikki waited for a while, and finally smiled up at him, and said, ‘Spill.’ 

He shot her a chagrined glance as if he should have known she’d pick up on it. Eventually he said, ‘The oddest thing happened while you were away…’ 

‘Mmm…?’ she prompted. 

He lifted their joined hands, and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. ‘Calum… Your brother. My son–in–law.’ 

‘Oh dear,’ she said with a display of mock fear. Secretly she thought, _Oh fuck no_ … 

‘He… He… We’d spent the day together. I… misguidedly assumed I could help him with the children, seeing as Bradley was away. Obviously Calum _needs_ no help, but he very kindly let me read Susan a bedtime story.’ 

‘How obliging of him!’ 

‘Yes, it was actually,’ Rupert said quite truthfully, though he chuckled. 

‘So what was the odd thing?’ 

‘Well, he…’ A sharp guilty glance from those warm eyes. ‘He kissed me. After the children were safely in bed. A proper kiss. On the mouth.’ 

‘Oh,’ was all she managed. 

‘It was so very innocent, almost as if he were one of the children mimicking the grown–ups. Although of course he _isn’t_ a child. He isn’t innocent. He and Bradley have expended a lot of effort in making that quite clear to everyone.’ 

Nikki thought for a while, remaining calm. Lifting her hand to pat Rupert’s shoulder. Images tumbled through her mind of all the moments in which Calum had certainly not been innocent. All the thoughts and words and actions of his that she needed to protect. And yet he was perfectly capable of innocence. Finally she said, ‘He was probably just being affectionate.’ 

‘Yes, I’m sure that’s what it was.’ 

She looked at him directly. ‘He loves you very much, Rupert.’ 

‘And I love him,’ he replied sincerely. ‘In an entirely proper manner, of course.’ 

‘But you know how devoted he is to Bradley. I don’t think you need worry about it. I don’t think he could have meant any harm. And I can’t see him kissing anyone else.’ 

Rupert’s smile turned softly fond. ‘I know he never means any harm. And he really is an astonishingly good father to my grandchildren. He quite humbled me on that score.’ 

Nikki returned the smile, and tucked her head in against Rupert’s chest. He was so much taller than her! It felt miraculous that this man should love and value her, as one adult loved and valued another, equally and with respect and consideration. It was so precious and unexpected, what they all shared, the four of them. The _seven_ of them. Most of the time, Nikki knew – she _knew_ in her heart and her gut that their bonds were indissoluble. Occasionally, though, she feared. The last tattered remnants of The Fear, which hadn’t ever quite washed away. She found herself whispering, ‘Will you tell Bradley?’ 

‘No,’ Rupert said. ‘No, I don’t expect so. But I don’t think… I don’t think he’d really mind. He understands Calum’s mix of innocence and experience. Doesn’t he?’ 

‘Yes, but…’ 

‘But what?’ He stopped their easy shuffling dance, and gently insisted on her looking up at him. ‘Is something wrong?’ 

‘No. No. But…’ 

‘Nikki…’ He sounded full of sorrow. ‘I shouldn’t have told you. I’ve worried you for no good reason. Or _is_ there a reason?’ Those eyes turning concerned at last. ‘What aren’t you saying?’ 

She shrugged helplessly. ‘It’s just that… none of this works without Bradley. He made it all happen. He holds it all together. If he ever changed his mind – If how he feels for Calum changes – It will all fall apart. We have so much to lose.’ 

She hadn’t even got halfway through that before Rupert relaxed again, and drew her close against him, wrapped up in his arms. ‘Bradley won’t change. Not in the essentials. And that includes his love for Calum and the children, and for you and me.’ Rupert huffed a little laugh. ‘You know, I always thought _Calum_ was the linchpin that held all this together.’ 

‘No, it’s Bradley. You raised an amazing man, Rupert James.’ 

‘Almost despite myself, I assure you,’ he said wryly. ‘And you have an astonishing brother, Nikki Black.’ 

‘Definitely despite myself.’ 

‘I don’t believe that,’ he said. They danced on into another song. It was the last on this album. Just before it ended, Rupert bent his head and murmured against her hair, ‘Do you know what else I realised on that day I spent with Calum?’ 

‘No,’ she said, not fearing his answer at all now. 

‘I realised… what a very pretty mouth your brother has.’ 

_‘Oh!’_ She stepped back, pushing her hands flat against Rupert’s chest, gazing up at him with shocked delight. ‘Wicked! How wicked you are!’ 

Rupert chuckled, and quirked an eyebrow at her. ‘And what are you going to do about that?’ 

She gave him a little shove in the direction of their bedroom. ‘That depends on whether you’re all words or not!’ 

‘I am _not_ … all words…’ he promised, low and seductive. He’d grasped her hand, and now pressed kisses against her palm, wriggled his tongue against the inside of her wrist, even as he led her through the hall. 

Oh, she was already juicy and _aching_ for him… ‘I have some words for you,’ she offered as she slipped her hand under his shirt and rubbed the heel of her hand against his sweet spot just at the inward curve of his spine. 

He stretched, arching back, his whole body reacting to this – and then he swung her around, and up into his arms. ‘Then say them now,’ as he carried her to the bed, ‘because soon you won’t be able to do anything more than groan, and maybe beg a little.’ 

She laughed. ‘Rupert James! I’m glad I already know you’re not all talk.’ 

‘I’m delighted, not to mention relieved, to hear I’ve already convinced you of that.’ Lowering her down to the bed, and then standing to unbutton his shirt. ‘Tell me your words.’ 

‘And they lived… wickedly… ever after…’ 

Rupert chuckled happily – and then he pounced.

♦


End file.
